Language of Flowers
by Orithyea
Summary: Modern AU. After being played and dumped harshly by his lover, Tsuna, a florist, resolves to never fall in love again. Yet, a white rose and an abrupt confession from a stranger is wavering his resolve. /1827/ hints of 6927.
1. White Rose

**Title:** Language of Flowers

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **AU. After being played and dumped harshly by his lover, Tsuna, a florist, resolves to never fall in love again. Yet, a white rose and an abrupt confession from a stranger is wavering his resolve. /1827/ hints of 6927.

**Note: **24 May 2013. This is an _**AU.**_ Please do expect some OOC.**  
**

**Symbolism****:**

_Iris - _faith, hope, wisdom, and valor.

_White rose_ - purity and love.

_Yellow_ _Tulip_ - hopeless love.

* * *

**_Language of Flowers_**

Orithyea

* * *

**Chapter 1: White Rose**

_"Oya. Did you think you were the only one? That's not good, little rabbit."_

Caramel orbs opened abruptly, sounds of panting filled the silence of the night. Tsuna sat up, the bed creaking at the action. _No, not again. _He looked outside, a dull look inundating his eyes, such a serene night, and yet such a torturous one. The sheets crinkled as he clamped a handful, fists trembling in a mixture of emotions. How was he to describe his feeling? Hurt. Confused. Anguished. Humiliated. It was indescribable.

He tilted his head up, fathoming the clear sight of the moon. It was probably mocking his pitiful state; heavy purplish bags lay underneath his once full of life eyes, which had now turned red from the sudden bursts of tears, and his petite figure had become thinner. In the span of one week, he had lived through hell in his wallowing of self-pity and mortification. But now, he knew he couldn't keep this up any longer.

Love was supposed to bring him happiness and warmth, yet life shoved him misery and ire. Love was supposed to bask him in bliss, but in the end he received heartache instead. Love was something he did not need; it was a stupid emotion that would only lead him to nothing. It would only destroy him mentally, physically, and emotionally. With a newfound resolve, he gritted his teeth and tightened his clenched fist.

_I will never fall in love again._

* * *

"Thank you so much!" said Tsuna with ardor, a bright grin covering his face as he handed over a bouquet of beautifully arranged red roses. Smiling, the customer, a teenager, gratefully took the flowers and, in return, passed over his payment. As he watched the boy exit, Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It didn't take a genius to figure out the customer's intentions. Judging by his blushing face and his choice of flowers, he was going to confess.

Before turning back to set the other flowers, he offered a sympathetic smile at the boy's retreating back. Hurt, he'd just get hurt, like how that man made him feel. Tsuna shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts about _him_. No, he swore he would forget about him, erase his existence from his life. He could live without love; it wasn't like it was a requirement just as oxygen was to humanity.

"Youthful love is wonderful, ne, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Surprised, he jumped a little at the woman's voice, but nonetheless turned around to face his boss, a woman with a small orange flower tattoo beneath her left eye, short dark green hair, and wore a big mushroom-shaped hat matched with her one-piece orange and white dress.

"Luce-san," he greeted. "Love isn't that wonderful." Tsuna whirled around and took a bunch of irises that were in full bloom. He carefully arranged it on the paper on top of the table and slowly rolled it, successfully making a simple bouquet. Content, he gazed at his work, awed at the beauty of such magnificent plants.

"Do you know what an iris means?" asked the woman, walking towards the brunet. Luce took hold of Tsuna's work and sniffed it. "An iris represents faith and hope alongside with wisdom and valor. It's not wrong to feel sad about lost love, but it's not right to give up on love, Tsunayoshi-kun. Have faith that someday...love will bring you the happiness that you hope for and be brave enough to face the shortcomings that you are experiencing." Luce smiled and gave the irises back.

For a while, Tsuna simply stared at the flowers in his hands before placing it in one of their baskets for display. Luce was indeed a woman of wisdom and kindness, and he admired the woman for that. But the words she had said, he could never accept. First-hand experience had taught him how cruel and painful love was.

Tsuna walked over in front of another basket and gingerly picked up one of the yellow flowers inside. A rueful smile graced his face. "I think a yellow tulip describes love perfectly. Hopeless," he said softly. "Love is hopeless." All of a sudden, he released a wide grin. "But it's fine. I don't need love. I'm already happy with my life. I'm surrounded by wonderful friends and have a great enjoyable job."

Luce simply sighed and sadly shook her head. The sound of the bell atop the door rang. Tsuna hurriedly returned the tulip he was holding and waited for the customer to come in while Luce proceeded to the back room. A raven-haired man wearing a black suit entered, his grey eyes sent goosebumps on Tsuna's skin. "W—welcome to t—the Sky's Flower Shop," he stuttered. This man was definitely intimidating. "How can I help you?"

The man's gaze befell on the brunet, making him stiffen in fright. "I'm looking for a white rose," he said.

_White rose...purity and love, _Tsuna thought. Now that was definitely something he didn't expect from the man, he chuckled inwardly, completely different from his impression. "How many do you want, sir?" he asked.

"Just one," came the blunt reply.

_One?_ Tsuna went to the white roses' hamper, delicately took out one, and went back to the customer. "Is this fine?" He received a nod. Tsuna named a price for it and asked, "Would you like a ribbon or card to go along with it?"

"No, just the flower will suffice."

"Okay then," answered Tsuna. He led the man to the cashier and handed over the flower. The man placed the exact money on the table and just stood there. "Thank you very much for coming to the Sky's. We hope to see you again." Tsuna smiled. Normally the customer would leave immediately after making his or her purchase, but this man continued to stand there, his gaze not leaving Tsuna's brown eyes.

"Uh...is there anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. The man nodded when he asked if it was fine, perhaps he changed his mind and wanted to exchange it? "If you want—" The flower was shoved in his chest. Getting scared, he continued to stutter, "I—I—I'll e-exchange it if y—you want."

"I love you. Go out with me."

"W—what?" Tsuna gaped at the man, sure that he heard wrong. But the stranger repeated his words slowly this time and Tsuna just wanted for the man to leave. "I don't know you. Please leave. This kind of joke is horrible and not funny in any way." He gritted his teeth in suppressed anger.

"I do not joke, Sawada Tsunayoshi," replied the man. "I mean what I say." Before turning around to leave, he added, "I will come back next week."

Tsuna merely stared at the door and on to the table. The enigmatic man left the white rose on the table. He picked it up and tried to comprehend what had happened a moment ago. The man certainly did not seem to be the type to lie; he actually appeared to be the kind to just straightforwardly say what was on his mind. But that did not change anything. Tsuna didn't even know who he was.

...and he had already given up on love.

* * *

**Note: **I used and will use this link: pioneerthinking home/weddings/floral/flowerlanguagel-z . html :for source. Updates are spontaneous.


	2. Acacia

Thank you,

**jessiej1987, x Kiyoshi x, AniManGa19930, ben4kevin, xryuchan27, Little Nimbus, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, SpiritofLove961, Neko-Neeko, scarlet rose white, Rinail, FallenxLinkin, LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords, p0l-anka, Zoe Whiteraven, AnimeObsessed1116, Elle Werner, IceCream9523, Mad Decameter, Miss Dinosaur, VongolaXII.**

**Note**: Tsuna's twenty-two and Hibari's twenty-four. Thanks to **ben4kevin** for asking!

**Symbolism**_**:**_

_Acacia_ - secret love

* * *

_**Language of Flowers**_

Orithyea

* * *

**Chapter 2: Acacia**

The sight of familiar red hair brought comfort to the brunet in the midst of the rushing crowd. He shuffled inbetween the minuscule space of the people, casually bumping into some and immediately offering a small apology. After successfully weaving through what Tsuna felt like as a can of sardines, he finally reached his destination. He brought his palms to his knees, gasping and heaving.

"Do you want to rest for a while before meeting up with the girls?" asked the other worriedly, a hand rubbing the back of Tsuna's back in a soothing gesture. "They probably won't mind if we're a little late," he added.

Tsuna stood up, exhaling deeply. They should have met elsewhere instead of this crowded place, and the fact that he overslept didn't help at all. "I think I'd get more rest at the cake shop," he replied. "And we're already late. Sorry for making you wait, Enma-kun. I didn't hear my alarm go off," he apologized, guilt threatening to drown him. How many times had he made his best friend wait already?

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun." Enma smiled. "I'm used to it," he cheekily said. Tsuna gave him a playful punch in the arm and laughed.

While walking, the two indulged in small conversations, topics ranging from work and daily life. Tsuna thought of telling the scene with the stranger yesterday, but decided to wait until they were at their destination. It wasn't that far since Namimori was just a small town.

When they finally arrived, the duo started immediately searching for two familiar faces. The place was unsurprisingly full with people talking rambunctiously here and there. Tsuna narrowed his eyes in concentration, wondering how the girls managed to acquire a table for them. He swore he heard his name being called. Waves of relief pushed through him as he saw one of his friends waving at them.

"Kyoko-chan!" greeted Tsuna enthusiastically, pulling up a seat in front of the orange-haired woman while Enma took the one on his right. Tsuna clapped his hands in front of his face in an apologetic gesture. "It's my fault we got late. Sorry." He redirected his gaze on the empty seat beside her. "Where's Haru, though? Restroom?"

"What's new, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko giggled. "Haru-chan's not here yet. I was kind of worried since she's never late, but she just messaged me a few minutes ago saying she was on her way from work," she answered.

"Being a journalist must be a tough job," input the redhead.

"Well, Haru has always been in the top of our assembly, hasn't she?" Tsuna mused, wondering what it felt like to be a top achiever in something. Him and Enma weren't exactly the brightest lightbulbs in their class. Aside from gardening or simply tending to the plants, Tsuna didn't consider himself good at anything else. Not that he was unhappy, he genuinely loved his job.

"Hahi! It's true!" intervened a new voice. "They say that when you're the only person absent from your group of friends, it's a hundred-percent sure that you would be the topic of their talks. Haru's hurt," jokingly gasped the woman, pouting.

"But we were praising you. I bet you're just pleased deep inside, Haru-san," teased Enma.

The chocolate-haired woman stuck out her tongue. "Maybe." Haru took the empty seat beside Kyoko. "It's so busy at work," she complained, pouting. "Haru had to pull three all-nighters in a row. But cake is a good remedy!" she gushed.

The other three laughed. Kyoko waved her hand to a waitress, signaling that they were ready to order now. After ordering, they went back to conversing. "Hana's keeping an eye on my schedule." Kyoko giggled. "She makes sure I get a break once in a while."

"Hana is really like a mother hen, even when we were in high school." Tsuna chuckled, remembering the incidents when the motherly-woman kept shooing the boys, which in her mind were classified as either beasts or monkeys, away from Kyoko. "But you guys are amazing. Even after graduating, you're still together, what's more it's in the modeling industry."

"I'm lucky to have her as a best friend and a sister-in-law." She beamed. The waitress came back holding a tray full of plates. She gingerly took it down one by one, and with a nod and a smile, she left.

"Well...the kids are livelier than ever," confessed Enma. "There was a boy who kept saying mean things to this girl, but it turns out that he really likes her. So he confessed by giving the girl his share of cookies that we give out during breaks. They were so cute," he added, chewing a bite of his montblanc.

"Speaking of confessing..." Tsuna went into detail about the bizarre scenario yesterday, the irritation of being pranked at returning. "Wasn't that mean? Who finds that kind of joke funny nowadays anyway?" he fumed, forking a piece of his cheese tart.

"Tsuna-san, what does the man look like again?" asked Haru, eyes glinting with curiosity and...familiarity?

"As I've told you, he had a black suit, pants, and tie on, and his undershirt was purple. Oh, and he has grey eyes that kind of scared me out and ebony messy hair," he answered. Haru started rummaging in her bag and pulled out a single photo. Using her index finger and thumb, she held the picture in front of the brunet, recognition immediately shooting him. "Ah! That's him!" he exclaimed. It was a candid shot, only showing a side view of the man, but Tsuna was sure that it was him.

"Hahi! This man is Hibari Kyouya, one of the owners of the Nuvola Inc. together with his brother Alaude, with companies spread in different nations," babbled Haru excitedly. "This is big! Imagine the most secretive man in society to confess to you. Did you say yes? I bet you did. Wasn't he so stalker-ish considering he knew your full name? Ooh. I bet you were his secret love. He probably stares at you while you work in the flower shop and maybe even when you go home. He should have given you an acacia too, desu." Tsuna had to back away a little since Haru's face was mere inches away from his.

"Haru-chan, I think you're scaring Tsuna-kun," Kyoko stepped in, trying to calm the girl. Haru finally sat down, but never left her fixed look on the brunet's. "But really, Tsuna-kun. What did you tell him?"

"W-well, I told him to leave." Tsuna let his gaze fall on the floor. "I don't think I should love again after that...," he trailed off. Why did that man have to do that to him? How could a person be so cruel? No. He knew it was his fault. He was stupid enough to drown in his own bliss, believing that he really found happiness. Look what his stupidity had brought him.

Enma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tsuna-kun, we know you're hurt, but I think it's wrong to just give it all up just because of what that man did. It's been three months since that happened. Maybe it's time to move on. You should at least try to give him a chance and talk to him."

Haru nodded vigorously. "Haru thinks so too. I think Hibari-san is kind inside despite being an unsociable man. You know in manga they have this scary guy, but then the protagonist finds him helping out a little kitten and then they fall in love. Perhaps he's like that, desu! You should stalk him and look out for a box of abandoned kittens."

"Haru-chan, I don't think that's how it works," Kyoko said, laughing lightly. "What did you do with the rose anyway, Tsuna-kun?"

Sometimes Tsuna wondered how did Haru manage to become the top in the school. Although, he did try to imagine Hibari feeding a bunch of homeless kittens. He chuckled inwardly. Somehow, it suited the man. Nonetheless, he answered the orangehead's question, "I placed it in a vase in my apartment. It would be wrong to put it back in the hamper after being paid already." He shrugged.

"Ne, isn't that your Hibari, Tsuna-kun?" said Enma, pointing out the window. Tsuna was about to retort about calling Hibari his when he noticed the the raven-haired man getting out of a black limousine directly in front of them. It was indeed a small world, he noted. His caramel eyes followed the man. Once Hibari was fully out of the car, his grey eyes coincidentally landed on Tsuna's. The brunet felt awkward at being caught staring.

Hibari smirked.

For some reason, Tsuna felt infuriated. Frowning, he continued to stare even when the man entered the high-class looking building in front. He was definitely not going to fall for that man, especially when he was just playing with the brunet's feelings.

Definitely not.

* * *

**Note: ****_xryuchan27_ **has made a wonderful fanart. Check it out: _x-ryuchan . deviantart _dot_ com _slash_ art /Language-of-Flowers-374202577 _I was so happy to get it. Thank you again! I am easy to get happy. (lol) Chapters after this would have /1827/ moments. Until then, ciao.


	3. Jonquil

Thank you very much,

**Bleachlover1990, ben4kevin, LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords, Yui, MissDinosaur, silent-insaneminako, x Kiyoshi x, Zoe Whiteraven, JustPlainMemories, IceCream9523, tazssj, xXnazaraXx, SpiritofLove961, Neko-Neeko, scarlet rose white, Matter Falls, Mad Decameter, p0l-anka, Meeee, Kei-kei Yuki, ezcap1st, Abyss of Ice, Miharu Midorikawa, Rikka-tan, pansyandy, Destiny Aitsuji, TheVoid09, FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer, Bl4ckRo5e, Guest, CH0C0C4NDYZ,** and **XxXxXReDBlOodXxXxX**.

Special thanks to **xryuchan27**, once more, for the art. I love this woman to pieces. (Also very friendly!) c:

**_Symbolism:_**

_Jonquil_ - desire for return of affections

**Notes at the end!**

**Edit: **Thanks to **ezcap1st **for noticing a mistake! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jonquil**

Tsuna woke up, determined. A week had passed since that man's confession, and he was resolved to gain some sort of explanation regarding his outlandish act. Not only did the brunet feel insulted, but he also felt cross. For a person like him who took love seriously, it was like being stepped on again and again. Such a vile act should be frowned upon. With a huff, he did his mundane morning routine and went off for work.

Before completely leaving his apartment building, he first dug through his mailbox, wondering if he had received any messages. After rummaging through the space, he felt a thin rectangular bulge on the surface and took it out. Tsuna flipped the envelope over and was surprised to see the sender was his mother. Gingerly, as not to completely destroy the white casing, he opened it and winced.

_Mom, it's not good to send a picture of you and dad kissing, you know, _he thought, slightly scarred, feeling sorry for the person who took the photo. He noticed two pieces of paper inside. As he chanced upon the first, he figured it was his mother who wrote it. The letter contained a normal one, the normal cycle of asking how he was, was he enjoying work, and call them if there's anything wrong. Tsuna smiled. How typical for his mother to worry about him. Opening the second letter, he grimaced at the short message.

_Hey there, my cute son! I recently heard there's this bastard who dumped you. Don't worry. Daddy will hunt him down and beat him up just for you. - Iemitsu_

It had been more than three months since that happened. Snorting, Tsuna carefully returned both letters to the envelope and placed it inside his blue backpack, thinking of replying back once work was over.

.

.

.

"Good morning, Luce-san," he greeted upon opening the door. The woman was nowhere in sight, so the brunet figured she was out in the back. On the wall behind the cash registrar hung his orange apron uniform, he passed it over his head and snugly tied it behind. The shop seemed to be in tiptop shape, mainly on account of the hardworking Luce always arriving early. Because of this, Tsuna had unceasingly attempted to help her early in the morning, but his body clock begged to differ.

Luce came out of the back door holding a hamper full of white roses, the brunet's eyebrows furrowing as he remembered the unknown man—_no—_Hibari Kyouya and his foolish confession. A wide smile graced her face as her purplish eyes landed on him. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aria just sent us a delivery of white roses. Aren't they so pretty?" she sighed.

Tsuna beamed. "Yes, they really are." _Just forget about him. _He looked at the clock, if his memory served him right, Hibari entered the shop at around an hour after they opened, following the teenager who ordered the bouquet of roses, and if that man was serious about the nonsense he had uttered, he would come back, probably with more rubbish coming out of his mouth.

Fifty-five more minutes until the dreaded hour. Not that he was counting, he inwardly slapped himself. He wasn't hoping that much or was he expecting anything from that raven-haired epitome of arrogance. No, he wasn't looking at the clock every five minutes, feeling apprehensive as every minute or even second passed, noticing that his arrival would be in half an hour.

He just wanted answers. No man or woman should make a fool of one's feelings. That very act repulsed him to a great degree.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

He whirled around, embarrassed at being caught in a daze. "Y-yes, Luce-san?" asked Tsuna feebly.

Luce placed her hands on her hips. "You've been looking at the clock non-stop. Look at the poor flowers begging to be tended."

"Hie! Sorry! I'll get to it right away!" he answered, saluting. Hurriedly, he went over the basket of buttercups when he heard the woman call his name again. "What is it, Luce-san?" he asked.

"If you look at the clock again, I'm going to let you eat it. Got it?" said Luce sweetly.

Tsuna gulped. "Got it, Luce-san."

.

.

.

That half-hour seemed to fly by when Tsuna once more sneakily peeked at the clock, glancing at Luce to make sure he wouldn't be seen. The shorter hand of the timepiece had reached the number ten. The hour was up and he was nowhere to be seen. He snorted, believing that the man had merely spouted lies. On the other hand, the thought of the man arriving later hadn't escaped his mind. He didn't exactly say that he was going to come on the same time.

_Whatever. He probably grew tired of this prank. _Tsuna continued to check up on the flowers. They hadn't have any customers, which Luce attended to, except for a couple ordering a bouquet for some event. He sat behind the stool beside Luce who was humming while sewing. Curious, he asked, "What are you sewing, Luce-san?"

"A sweater for Yuni, my granddaughter."

"G-g-g-granddaughter?" stuttered Tsuna, stunned. "Luce-san, how old are you?"

"It's wrong to ask a woman that, Tsunayoshi-kun." The eerie smile he received from the woman sent shivers down his spine.

"R-r-right." The bell atop the door tinkled. "A-a customer. I'll tend to it," offered Tsuna, eager to escape.

He didn't expect to be greeted with the face he'd been waiting for.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Welcome to the Sky's. How may I help you, _sir?_"

Hibari smirked. "I'd like an order of Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Lame! _If Tsuna wasn't so annoyed at the man, he would had have laughed out loud. He swore he heard Luce giggling at the back. Feeling embarrassed, he thought, _Crap. She can hear us. Better make this quick. _"Regarding that, I'd like to speak with you," said Tsuna seriously.

The man simply raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he hissed. "The way you're acting is just...just...absurd! Stop joking with me."

"Do I look like I joke, Tsunayoshi?" said Hibari coolly.

Admittedly, Tsuna thought that this man was truly intimidating. But he wasn't ready to back off just yet. "W-well," he inwardly cursed at stuttering, "if you haven't noticed, you just joked earlier. And I don't think we're that close for you to call me by my name, _dear_ _customer,_" he drawled.

"About my ordering you? I was serious." He smirked again. "But we will be."

_How arrogant can this man be? _Tsuna mentally screamed. "No, we won't be. And if you are serious, then I have to apologize. I swore never to fall in love again." He looked down, avoiding Hibari's stare.

"Why?"

"None of your business," he retorted.

Hibari remained silent for a while before speaking up again, "Easy then."

"What?" asked Tsuna, confused. But he was ignored. Hibari walked along the shop, glancing left and right until his eyes rested on a certain place. He walked over a basket and carefully picked up something Tsuna didn't see. The brunet's eyes widened upon finally recognizing the flower. _Jonquil...desire for return of affections. No, he can't be serious!_

"I just have to make you fall for me," stated Hibari, grabbing Tsuna's hand and placing the flower in his palm. Without another word, he left the shop.

Lost in thought, Tsuna twirled the stem of the yellow and white flower between his index finger and thumb. _Is he serious? I mean...I'll never fall in love again. He's just wasting his time._

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna braced himself for an embarrassing remark. Curse that man for doing it right in front of someone.

"He didn't pay for the flower."

Curse that man.

* * *

**Note: **What is a hiatus? LOL. But seriously, I would like to continue this, although I am hoping you guys would not mind if I keep the length of each chapter only a bit longer than this, somewhere between 1,500 - 2,000 words only, minus some chapters. That's all I can offer with life pointing a knife at me.

On a side note, you guys can talk to me on tumblr. I'm always online there. :-) Pen name's the same as my url.


End file.
